


Flap your wings

by cosmicsupersass



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, M/M, Nagron, Of silliness and ridiculous bets, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, flappy bird - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicsupersass/pseuds/cosmicsupersass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir is such a tease - especially when he gets to Agron's competitive side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flap your wings

**Author's Note:**

> A silly fic a friend dared me to write based on the justgirlythingz post "refusing to give your boyfriend a blowjob until he beats your high score on Flappy Bird". 
> 
> As always, your constructive criticism (and perhaps facepalm-ing) is appreciated.

“Aaaarghh!”

Nasir looks up from his newspaper just in time to see his iPhone bouncing off the cushion of the couch and Agron rising vehemently.

“It’s just a silly phone game, Agron,” Nasir says, pretending to go back to reading and trying hard to keep the smirk off his face.

“A silly game that apparently stands between me and a blowjob!” Agron bursts out. He sits back down on the couch and picks up the phone. Nasir can practically feel the half hard-on in his pants as he squirms in his seat.

They’re at the point in their relationship where they can tease each other like this, but gauging the look of true desperation on his boyfriend’s face as he taps the screen, he wonders if this has gone a little too far. It all started as a joke after all – telling Agron that he’d only blow him if Agron could beat his score at Flappy Bird, but Agron had taken him seriously, grabbing Nasir’s phone and gradually getting more and more frustrated over the course of the last forty-five minutes.

Now, Agron’s whole gargantuan frame curling over the comparatively tiny phone, his thick thumbs too big for it. There is a look of intense concentration on his face, so Nasir allows it to go on just a little bit longer.

He tries to go back to reading, but the little noises Agron is making as he plays that stupid game – this tiny growls, his breathy cussing, even his breathing – are making it hard for Nasir to focus. All of it is causing Nasir to question why he said he wasn’t in the mood in the first place and making this stupid deal – because who could not be in the mood when Agron is making noises like that. 

At this point, he’s given up on reading and now just listening to Agron, so he almost jumps out of his chair when Agron yells, “Fuck the gods! Yeah!”, complete with a triumphal fist pump and a nearly explosive leap up from the couch.

He crosses the room and puts the screen too close to Nasir’s face to read even with his reading glasses. He doesn’t need to read it though as Agron smirks and commentates, “Someone owes me a blowjob.”

“Oh? Is that what I said?” Nasir teases, fingers playing with the hem of Agron’s t-shirt.

“Uh-huh,” Agron says, sinking to his knees to put his face on the same level as Nasir’s. Nasir can still make out the scrunch of his eyebrows and the tension in his shoulders from playing that frustrating game. He wants to smooth them out with his lips.

“We are men of honor, are we not?” Nasir muses, dipping into Agron’s mouth for a languishing kiss. Agron responds enthusiastically, but allows Nasir to keep control, his tongue paying homage to all the known corners of Agron’s mouth. It never ceases to amaze Nasir how fast their dynamic can change – Agron can go from teasing to frustrated to pliant and willing to be kissed deeply and slowly in the blink of an eye. Nasir likes it. It keeps him on his toes, and he hopes that means the excitement will never die out of their relationship.

While he’s busy meditating on growing old with the man, Agron has surged into his mouth before enveloping his torso in his arms. With what seems to be the smallest modicum of effort, Agron lifts him from his favorite chair (no sex on his chair is Nasir’s rule). Nasir helps by wrapping his legs around Agron’s hips and his arms around Agron’s neck. Agron heads towards the bedroom. Even if he wasn’t turned on before, Nasir cant’ help but be further aroused by this change in position. Agron has taken him more than once in almost exactly this position, always to Nasir’s amazement and nearly mind-blowing orgasm. Nasir moans into Agron’s mouth at the memory, and their kiss deepens. They finally make it to their bed, Agron tossing the smaller man down so that he bounces just a little as he hits their firm mattress.

Nasir smiles up at Agron through his lashes, and Agron grins right back for several silly, love-struck seconds before pulling off his t-shirt and throwing it roughly to the floor. He joins Nasir on their bed quickly, diving in to kiss Nasir again. It isn’t like their kisses in the living room, it’s in a bed, and it’s like kisses in a bed are by nature – down and dirty.

Agron moves from Nasir’s mouth, kissing down the line of his jaw with the same fervor. Nasir manages to make a frantic grasp at air to fill his lungs and enough sense to form words.

“Fine, fine, I’ll blow you,” he says. He intends it to be joking, but his voice is so broken and his words are so breathy that it comes out sounding more desperate than anything.

Agron groans at his words, the sound vibrating through Nasir’s neck, and rubs his hardened length along Nasir’s leg. Nasir rolls them over, maneuvering his lover spread-eagle on his back. Nasir grins wickedly at Agron and pops the button on his jeans with deft fingers.

Once his jeans are unzipped, Nasir wastes no time in tearing them as far as they’ll go down Agron’s legs and taking Agron’s cock to the root in one motion.

Agron groans in a way that should make both of them fear for their ability to look their neighbors in the eye come tomorrow, but neither of them cares. Agron’s hips come off the bed in an instinctual attempt to get more of Nasir’s mouth, so Nasir flattens his hands on either side of his pelvis to keep Agron from fucking his mouth too much. Usually, Agron’s restraint is better than this, usually he’d be apologizing for being so rude, but Agron is wound tight, and Nasir has brought him here. Nasir loves having this sort of power over his boyfriend – the power to reduce him to a needing, begging, primeval man with the right touches and words, the kind who only wants Nasir. Nasir’s cock is straining so hard in his own jeans that he needs to take them off, so it can’t be said that Nasir really minds.

After a few more pumps of Agron’s cock, Nasir pulls off just long enough to shuck off his own jeans and remove his shirt. He returns to Agron’s cock as quickly as he can, bending forward on his knees so that his cock hangs heavy between his legs. Nasir takes his time for a moment, licking at the swollen head of Agron’s cock and teasing his fingers over his balls. Agron whimpers at the teasing.

He takes Agron’s cock fully into his mouth once again, appreciating the way the ridges feel in tiny bumps over his soft palate and laving at the thickest vein that runs along the bottom with his tongue before pulling off and repeating the motion over and over again. Agron moans his appreciation as Nasir takes him all the way down again, pressing his nose into the curls at the base of his cock, breathing in the musky smell of sex and relishing in the familiar fullness in his throat.

Agron begins to writhe below him again, shaking and cursing. Nasir can feel himself becoming a little delirious with desire as well, as though he is the one approaching release and not Agron. His cock is almost unbearable hard, and he can feel himself dripping precome onto the mattress below.

“Oh fuck, Nasir – gods,” Agron’s words are deep and scratchy, and Nasir knows he’s close. He moves faster on Agron’s dick, looking up to see Agron’s hands scrunched in the sheets and his face twisted with pleasure. As he’s about to come, he looks down at Nasir with eyes full of fire. 

Nasir takes him as far as he can into his mouth and feels Agron come down his throat.

Agron’s dirty words degenerate into only gasps and groans as he reaches his peak. Nasir feels his own dick twitch at the sensations and the eroticism of the man beneath him writhing because of his efforts. He keeps Agron’s softening cock in his mouth until his eyes are watering before letting him slip out.

When Agron has caught his breath sufficiently, he drags Nasir to his mouth for a sloppy kiss. Agron’s eyes are as dreamy as they always are after an orgasm, and they kiss with their eyes open now so that Nasir can stare into the bottomless green pools that are Agron’s.

Before he can stop panting, Agron is flipping them over, kissing his way down Nasir’s chest, his stomach, finally meeting the base of Nasir’s cock with a gentle mouthing to it’s side. He licks a long stripe up to the head, and Nasir whimpers – he’s so far gone and Agron has barely touched him yet. Agron goes down on him slowly, each new inch of Agron’s mouth around his cock driving him slowly to both madness and release. Agron sets a fast rhythm, his mouth moving rapidly and his hand jerking the part of Nasir that, for all his enthusiasm, his gag reflex won’t allow him to reach. Nasir’s hands go to Agron’s hair and the juicy muscles of his shoulders, his nails scratching bluntly at his skin. He can’t fight the heat coiling in his belly already, and Agron doesn’t let up on the ever-increasing suction the surrounds his dick.

Nasir’s hips stutter up and their eyes meet again. Agron looks gorgeous and debaunched, and with one thought towards his reddened lips stretched around his cock and his eyes shining, and Nasir is coming hard.

He groans as Agron hums around him and sends the vibrations down his twitching cock. Nasir’s eyes close as he rides out the final waves of pleasure. When he opens his eyes again, it’s to Agron pulling off his dick with a sensual ‘pop’ and swallowing several times. Nasir watches his Adam’s apple, never failing to be transfixed by the sight of Agron post-blowjob. Agron works his way up Nasir’s body, planting kisses as he goes. They look into each other’s eyes, smiling giddily before their mouths meet. Nasir can taste the come between their brief kisses.

Agron falls back onto the bed beside him, and Nasir is quick to curl into him. Agron’s voice is still rough from Nasir’s cock in his throat when he says, “I think I should send the creator of flappy bird a thank-you card.”

Nasir just laughs, snuggling his head into Agron’s broad chest.

“I didn’t even know you were any good at it,” Agron continues.

Nasir turns away so that Agron can’t see the growing smile on his face. 

“I’m not,” he says, “Naevia has been playing on my phone.”

Nasir braces himself and gives a laughing shout as Agron tackles him into the bed.


End file.
